The Ramblings Of An Old Woman
by Lonaargh
Summary: A dying old woman tells her granddaughter the story about the life and ending of Captain Jack Sparrow. Finished.
1. Prologue

_**A/N So.. I'm back. I asked FF about translating a story. But they didn't answer me. So, here you guys go. A serious fic this time. The Dutch version is dying a slow and painful death at the moment, because there are few Dutch writers on FF. Even though there's a great difference in quality between the English and Dutch version, I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC... deal with it!**_

**Prologue:**

A rainy summer day in Amsterdam, Holland. It's the year 1717. A dark and sombre appearing mansion overlooks the deserted Rapenburg. On the second floor, in a gloomy, stuffed room, an old lady lies in her bed. Her white grey hair covered with a little cap, blankets tucked in around her. Her doctor finishes examining her and leaves the room silently, shaking his head in a sad manner. Complete and utter stillness fills the room, slowly the minutes pass.  
Until an awful coughing rips through the silence.

This woman.. is dying..

This woman.. is me.

On a chair besides the bed, sits a girl. Barely 19 years old, she is. Her tiny hands lay folded in her lap, her hair done up to the latest fashion. Her young, fragile face is painted thickly, making her seem like a living doll. This girl... is my granddaughter. Her name is Anna. Every time I look at her, it's like gazing in a mirror. A cruel mirror, showing me how my young years have fled from me. She has my blue eyes, my blond hair and my posture when I had her age. When I had her age... A sad little smile plays on my lips, until I start coughing again.

Those wonderful blue eyes are regarding me with concern: "Please grandmamma, stop worrying so much. The doctor told you to keep your rest."

"Worrying, child? Me? Ah, dear, this old hag isn't worrying about anything. You, of all people should know."  
A sad little smile appears around the corners of her mouth, and tenderly she takes my hand from the blankets.

Was I like that? A long time ago? So innocent? So sweet? So caring and tender? Would he have looked at me, the same way I'm looking at Anna now? Smiling at my immaturity?  
"Grandmamma? What are you smiling about? What's on your mind that makes you so happy?" This time her eyes aren't sad, or concerned. She's curious, wants to know about my behavior.

"I'm thinking about a time, long gone, a time that will keep a place in my mind and my heart. I'm thinking about him, his stories and his smile. I'm thinking about places I've been, and never will see again in my life."  
"A man, grandmother? Surely, you're talking about grandfather?". With her thumb, she's stroking my hand, urging me to go on and continue what seems the beginning of another story. Ever since she was a toddler, she had a fancy for stories. Adventures. I've told her all the tales I know three times already. All.. but one. There is one tale I've never dared to tell her. All because of his reputation, his reputation that caused me to keep silent about him for all these years. Until today. Today will be my last chance.

"No little one, I'm not talking about your grandfather. May god watch over his soul. I'm talking about another man. A rogue, a pirate. Please, dear. Hand your old grandmother another glass of wine, and she'll tell you the story about Captain Jack Sparrow."

_**A/N:  
So, what did you guys think? Am I better at humor and should I stop this right now right here? Or am I given permission to continue?**_

_**On a side note: If you see any historical errors, please let me know! I did research, but that was all in Dutch.. And a lot of the facts were contradicting each other.**_

On a second side note: if anything is not clear because it's too... Dutchy... feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 1: How it began

_**A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews. I was shocked when I turned on my pc this morning, thank you all so very, very much! **_

_**The old woman isn't Elizabeth, sorry. I tried writing Elizabeth, but somehow I can't seem to get her character quite right. **_

_**Disclaimer: It isn't mine.. so bugger off.**_

**Chapter 1: How it began.**

Vlissingen, a bustling, busy city. Centre of the Dutch trades in 1673. People were crowding the docks, noises could be heard everywhere you went. Everywhere you looked you could see wives waving their spouses goodbye, bidding them a fair voyage. There were young girls, saying goodbye to their sweethearts, crying for fear of never seeing them again.

Several ships lay at anchor in the harbor. Merchant vessels, fishing ships, little rowing boats, the water was a busy as the dry land. Sailors and workers were feverishly dragging the load on and of the ships, cotton, sugar, silk, trunks, barrels and sacks, all sort of things could be seen. Amidst all those ships, one ship stood out, being fare out the largest and greatest of them all. A galleon, magnificent in all it's facets, wonderful to marvel at. Her name was Vrouwe Fortuna, or as the British would say, Lady Luck. She was one of the fastest, more successful vessels in the Northern Sea's.

Here too, men were running around, shouting orders, doing all they could to prepare the ship for her departure. Her destination: Jamaica, the newest colony in hands of the British. Finally, the men hoisted the flag, the proud colors of Holland, the orange, white and blue, streaming in the wind. The signal was given to the men: "All anchors up!". A load cheering rising up from the onlookers, the ship set sail towards the North Sea.

The ship was carrying several women aboard, all related to the men stationed on Jamaica, Port Royal to be precise. My mother, my two younger sisters and myself as well. My father, lieutenant-admiral, was in command of the Vrouwe Fortuna. My brothers were on Port Royal, and we decided to reunite the whole family.

Our journey went prosperous and after a few days of rough sea and wind we finally reached calmer and somewhat milder weather. We sailed for days on end without encountering any trouble. Until that one day, the day that changed my life.

Just try to imagine, it's 7 'o clock in the morning and several men on board are busy handling the sails. The sun has come up and the temperature is rising slowly. There is a slight breeze and the waves are breaking gently on the ship. Seagulls are flying above deck, evenat this early hour searching for food. Near the railing, watching the birds and dreaming about a land faraway, stands a woman. No... Not a woman, she's still a child, barely 19 years old. Her long hair pinned up slightly, leaving a few curls hanging alongside her face. Her dress practically ruined by the salt water that keepssplashing against her every now and then. This girl, so long ago... was me. I was her... I'm still her, even now, deep in my heart.

If my mother would have known then, how much I enjoyed the rough and coarse songs the men sang, the smell of the sea in the air, the shouts of the sea birds... if she knew.. She'd probably faint, after reprimanding me for being so thoughtless and not behaving like a proper lady. But mother was never up so early in the morning. She always said it wasn't proper, just not done to get up early, not elite; the sunrise was for the common people.

And perhaps she was right. Who can tell, really? I loved the sunrise, even if it meant I wasn't a true aristocrat.

I was daydreaming so heavily, I didn't even notice we were being approached by another ship. Normally it doesn't mean a thing. We saw and met quite a few vessels on our voyage, on some of these occasions food and water would be exchanged, but these happenings were rare. More often we would just sail past. But this ship was heading straight for us, and I didn't notice it until I could almost touch her. A large and agile ship, even larger then the Vrouwe Fortuna.

She was carrying the Dutch flag, just like us. But on board that strange vessel, nobody could be seen. The sails were up and an eerie silence surrounded the ship. The crew of the Vrouwe Fortuna was skittish and nervous, after all, rumors about a cursed ship were known. The first mate called out to the unknown ship: "Ship ahoy!".

But the silence continued as no answer came forth. One more time the first mate called out: "Ship ahoy!".

And this time.. Answer came, but not through a voice,

The sails were let down, slowly, one by one, and their color shocked the entire crew of our ship. They were black, pitch black.

With almost childlike fascination I kept on staring at the ship. Willing it to go away, since it was scaring me. The silence and black sails gave me goose bumps and I could feel my heart beating ever so loudly in my chest. But at the same time, I was wishing for it to come closer, to let someone answer. I wanted to know everything about this strange ship, about the crew, about it's past. I was attracted to this... mystery... like a moth feels attracted to a flame.

As pale as a ghost, the first mate ran downstairs to fetch my father. I can still see it happening, the way my father came on deck. His cap and tie not quite as they were supposed to be, grumbling about people's manners these days: "By the devil, what kind of actions are these? Scaring innocent people without solid reason?"

Right behind my father, my mother appeared on deck. Mother never walked, as normal people do, mother simply floated. I never quite understood how she managed it, I've tried it, believe me, but somehow it was never really the same.  
"Eliza! Dearest! What on earth are you doing so close to the water? You're ruining a valuable dress that way! And why are you out of your bed at this time of day? It's almost an outrage! Get below deck, this instant!"

That's another thing I can remember quite well about mother, she could give orders and shout like no other person could. Or would for that matter. When mother had something on her mind, everyone in the near vicinity would know about it.

Slow, with my gaze directed at the deck below my feet, I made my way towards my mother. Behind me I could hear my father yell: "Ship ahoy! Make yourself known!"

This time, the answer was overwhelming, quite literally. A gunshot rang through the morning air, and I could hear the bullet flying over my head before it made an impact in the main mast.  
"Men! At arms! Women and children below deck! Now!" In his awful rush, my father pushed me aside. This caused for me to lose my balance, and I fell. I fell rather hard, on the wooden deck, amidst the throng of people running everywhere.

Men were shouting at each other in panic, and in anger. None of them seemed to notice me; after all, I was still a little girl, lost in the crowd. I felt alone at that very moment, alone and scared. What would happen? Would we be killed? One thing was certain, if I didn't get up soon, I'd get trampled.

The other ship wasn't as silent anymore as it had been at first, there too, men were shouting and guns were made ready for combat. When I could finally stand again, I could see clearly what was happening. They were preparing the canons! They were about to board the ship!

With a thundering noise the canons were fired at our ship. But instead of cannonballs and rubble, hooks were flung out, snatching on the railing and in the wood. Each hook had a rope attached to it, a rope that led to the other ship. The pirates used those ropes to gain access to the Vrouwe Fortuna.

Within seconds, everything was over. We were taken prisoner. Most of us didn't even know how, or what, exactly happened. More importantly: nobody got hurt. Nobody really put up a fight. We were taken completely by surprise.

Kept at gunpoint by a couple of disgusting looking men, we were stripped of all our valuables. This too, was organized well and didn't take up more then 5 minutes.

From the crowd of pirates, one man stepped forward. He wasn't extremely tall, he was quite a bit shorter compared to my father and brothers. His long black hair was filled with little trinkets, coins and bones. All of it was kept together with a dirty red shawl. His eyes were ringed with kohl, and he hadn't shaved in days. A rather gruesome character, which was my first impression of him. The way he walked was rather awkward, like he was drunk, but still completely in control.

He stood before us, one hand on his waist, the other on his pistol. For a moment he looked threatening at us, but after a few seconds he broke into a smile. A golden smile, literally. I a language I couldn't understand, but was most probably English, he talked to us, making a little bow while he talked. Confused, I simply stared at him and with me, all the other women. My father, on the other hand, did understand him: "Act like a gentleman, sir, and speak a language we all can understand, both women and less educated men." he sneered at the pirate.

The pirate lost his smile and looked at the sky, pondering, seemingly thinking he would find a solution there. His index finger from his left hand rested on his lips. He'd probably saw our flag up there in the sky, because suddenly his whole face brightened and the grin reappeared. He bowed at us, apologizing; his hands folded as in a prayer and spoke in Dutch to us: "Please forgive me, Admiral. Holland? If I'm not mistaken? Welcome to the Caribbean. I hope my crew didn't cause too much trouble while they went about their business," this remark caused my mother to huff and scowl at the man, but he continued, ignoring her, "we will be leaving now, letting you all go freely, without a lot of fuss from you lot, if you please? And, ladies, gentlemen, please remember, you were welcomed into the Caribbean by Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved... Black Pearl."

_**A/N. Still saying I should continue? Oh, by the way, I'd appreciate it much if someone could tell me what the correct terms are for the ships and ship activities. I tried an online dictionary.. but they didn't even understood the DUTCH versions.. neither did my paperback dictionary..**_

_**And if someone would like to be my beta.. I'd appreciate that even more!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome in the Caribbean

_**Once again, thanks for all the reviews. It was such a delight, coming home from two weeks on Rhodes, Greece, and reading that you all like my story! Efcharisto!**_

**_Disclaimer: It isn't mine.. so bugger off._**

**Chapter 2: Welcome in the Caribbean**

The captain turned away from us, his head held up high, arms swinging at his sides as he swayed towards his ship.  
"Not just welcomed, I would say, but clearly and obvious robbed and insulted at the same time!" My mother cried out, her piercing voice audible for everyone on the ship.

The man, Jack Sparrow, stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around slowly he gazed at us, apparently lost in thoughts. He nodded, a little distant smile on his lips: "By all means Madam, it would appear you're right. Welcomed, insulted and robbed from your possessions," the smile grew bigger and more mischievous "I'd say this is your lucky day, aye?"

This remark caused his crew to burst out in laughter, and to be honest, I myself found it slightly funny to see someone put my mother back in her place. Her face flushed red; she pressed her lips together as tight as possible and kept her remarks to herself.

"And how were you planning on getting away, if I may be so bold to inquire? Hm? The minute we've regained control over our ship, we will set chase, we'll be pursuing you like the dogs you all are!" My father sneered at the pirates, not willing to let this insult on his wife be taken lightly.  
Sparrow stopped smiling, and all of a sudden he looked very grim. A rather frightening sight, to be honest. He drew his gun and swayed his way to my father. Closer and closer, until they almost touched noses. With a casual flip of his hand, the pirate captain placed his pistol at my father's forehead.

"Well now.. it appears you are right once more. Then we'll just have to think about a solution to this problem, aye? Let me see now…"

Never before had I seen my father looking so pale, so quiet. But then again, never before had I seen someone threatening him this boldly.

Keeping my father at gun point, Sparrow started looking at the women very closely. It almost seemed as though he was looking for someone. Imagine my shock when he suddenly pointed at me! "You there! Young missy, madam… you!" From pure fright and surprise, I couldn't utter a single word, my mouth kept moving open and closed but not a sound came from my throat. After a few tries I finally managed to squeak: "Me sir?"

He nodded impatiently: "Yes you, is it quite possible that you are the daughter of this individual?" With his pistol he indicated that with the... individual... he actually meant my father.  
I glanced at my mother, desperate for even the slightest hint at what I should do. But she didn't even paid attention to me, she just kept glaring at the pirates, almost willing them away with her stare. I swallowed with some difficulty and answered: "Yes sir, he is my father. Please don't hurt him, sir?"

Sparrow ignored my plea and grinned broadly: "_Splendid_! In that case, I'd be delighted to invite you over for dinner at my ship, the grand Black Pearl. In fact, I'd like you to stay for a couple of days." It didn't take much intelligence to understand that this wasn't an invitation I could decline.

His golden smile was back, and after a few brisk words at his crew, I was cut loose from the bondages. The moment a few pirates grabbed my arms, my mother suddenly started screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs: "My baby! My child! They're taking my daughter! Oh please, someone help us!"

Perhaps it seems a little bit over the top, but that was just how mother was. A true drama queen. But I suppose that isn't nice to say, even when it is your own mother. She fainted immediately after her shouts, probably hoping that Captain Sparrow would feel sorry for her and leave me be.

But the captain didn't even respond to it, almost as if he didn't notice it. He simply removed the pistol from my father's head. Taking my hand he walked briskly towards the plank covering the distance between the two ships. Dragging me behind him, he walked up until he was halfway the plank, nothing under us but the ocean. There he turned around, and bowed graciously, taking of his hat: "Gentlemen, Ladies, thank you for you cooperation. This day, will be the day that you'll all remember as the day that you've met Captain Jack Sparrow… and lived to tell the tale."

A little out of breath I stop talking to take a sip of my drink. My hand is shaking. It would seem that this story is exhausting me more than I had anticipated.  
Anna is staring at me, her eyes big from amazement: "They kidnapped you? Those brutes kidnapped you? But why? What value could you possibly be for them? They already had all your jewels!"

I can't help but laugh at the disgust in her tone: "Oh dear… brutes? Well… perhaps in public they acted liked brutes… but once you got to know them better… But here I go again, running ahead of the story. My value to them, you ask? I was their safeguard. Their passage way to safety. With me aboard the Black Pearl, my father would never do anything to harm that ship, lest it would harm me. A simple, but effective solution, don't you think?"

Anna frowns at me: "But grandmother, you almost sound as if you approve of what they did. Pirates are loathsome creatures! The things they do are hideous and frowned upon by the crown. They shouldn't be encouraged!"

A sweet child... Sweet... but too politically correct. She is raised by the standards that the world is black and white. No shades of grey, no exceptions for right or wrong. Never allowed to take pleasure in the things people tell her are wrong and improper.

Smiling a little sad smile, I shake my head and pat her hand: "Hush child... Don't speak of things when you do not know the whole story. Now, where was I?"

_**Hints and tips are greatly appreciated! CC! And R&R please..**_

_**Love, Lona**_


	4. Chapter 3: In the cabin

_**Here it is.. Chapter 3. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to my new Béta: Fanfiction .net Fan!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine.. bugger off!**_

**Chapter 3: In the cabin.**

Strangely, I can't remember a lot about what happened the first hours after we left the Vrouwe Fortuna. They placed me in a large room, but I won't be able to tell you exactly how long I've been there, or what I did to entertain myself precisely.

But the sweet memory of that room will never leave me alone. Darkness.. that's the first word that came to mind… darkness all around. At that time, the heavy curtains were closed, draping the room in shadows. The only light came from the numerous candles that were hung on the walls. The walls and floorboards were formed by wood so dark, it almost seemed as though they were charred by fire. They shone in the weak candlelight from all the polishing. On the floorboards a single blood red carpet lay. It was of an unfamiliar fabric similar to wool, only softer and less coarse than the wool I knew.

The walls were covered with all sorts of things; paintings, mirrors, and masks that looked positively frightening, giving the whole room a sinister feeling. Further in the back of the room stood a desk, a desk made of the same dark wood as the walls and floor, a desk that was littered with all sorts of maps. Each map showed a different island or country, most of them with names I'd never heard of before.

Several items such as measuring instruments, at least a dozen compasses and telescopes were scattered through the entire room. Even the bed, partly hidden in a dark corner, was covered in papers, maps, trinkets and clothes. In short, the entire room was a complete and utter chaos.

I was studying one of the maps on the table, wondering how long I'd been in the room. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Sparrow stood in the doorway. He simply scared the life out of me! I tried to stand up as fast as I could, but unfortunately my long skirts got in the way. They tangled themselves around my ankles and before I knew it, I fell backwards. And for the second time that day, I landed ungracefully on my behind; dragging the chair I sat on with me.

Sparrow kicked the door shut behind him and simply stood there, staring at me. Feeling like a total fool, I tried to get back on my feet again, something that didn't go as smoothly as I'd like. And all that time, he didn't even offer a hand to help me up. It wasn't until I finally stood on both of my feet again that he started to move.

Tormenting slow he walked up to me, a lazy grin playing on his lips. Terrified he'd do something awful to me, I didn't dare to move a muscle. I was aware of my heart pounding so loud, I was afraid even he could hear it.

He stopped walking when he was so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He made a little bow for me: "_Madam.. it's my pleasure to welcome you aboard the Black Pearl." _Now, I was just a simple Admirals daughter, and even though my father could speak fluent English, at the time this happened, I could understand very little of it.

"P..p..pardon me?" I stammered. Don't get me wrong, I never was known for my shyness. Quite on the contrary really, my mother had reprimanded me for being cheek to our guests on various occasions. But something about the presence of this man made me feel flustered.

We stared at each other for a little while. He frowned, a dark and disapproving look in his brown eyes: "You can't speak or understand any English? _Well.. that won't do at all.. _In that case, you'll just have to learn it, won't you?" He picked up the chair that was still lying where I left it after my fall and sat on it. His heavy, dirty boots were placed on top of the maps on table.

Shocked I started to object: "Learn English? But.. why? You said I'd only be here for just a couple of days. Please, release me. You're well out of reach of the Vrouwe Fortuna's canons, I am of no use to you anymore!"

He grabbed one of the compasses from the table, and started to examine it as though it was something he had never seen before: "On the contrary, my dear lady, you are of great value to me at this very moment. The minute I release you, your father will send Norrington and his men at me. You will remain as a.. guest.. on this ship for a little while longer."

"Norrington? But I've never even heard of the name before. Who is he? I assure you, my father would do no such thing until he is absolutely certain of my safety. That should give you enough time to bring yourself in a safe hideout!"

Sparrow grinned and put the compass aside: "I'd almost be inclined to think you didn't like your stay aboard my ship, madam. In answer to your question: Norrington is a British Naval Officer. Him and me go way back, and we found that we've got some.. issues… we weren't able to solve. The poor man is a…" he made a cutting movement somewhere around his middle and whistled a little tune, ".. a.. you know."

I simply looked at him, a puzzled look on my face. Sparrow sighed and gestured with his head downwards, while making the cutting movement again. Still confused about what he meant I shook my head.  
"Let's just say he's got a lovely singing voice." He concluded.  
When I didn't respond at that either in the way he preferred he resumed his story: "In any case... we need you for now to stay alive, and it would be convenient for both parties... in which.. You are one party... and the crew and myself the other... if you could make yourself understandable in English, savvy?"

"But... I.." "_Wonderful... now... let... me... take... you... to... your... chamber.."_ he pronounced every word and syllable loudly and with care. With his hands he gestured to me that he wanted to escort me to my cabin.. apparantly, my English lessons had begun.

_**Constructive Criticism is (as always) highly appreciated. Feel free to ask any question, I'll try to answer it to my best abilities :)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Escaped?

_**Thank you all for keeping on reading this! And special thanks to Fan for being such a patient beta reader! Just for the record.. sentences spoken in English will be noted in Italics.. everything in Dutch is plain. **_

This story takes place after the Curse of the Black Pearl.. but before DMC.

**Disclaimer: It belongs to the mouse!**

**Chapter 4: Escaped?**

Numerous days went past in which they only spoke English to me. I learnt English very fast, and after even a few days, I was able to understand a small amount of simple English words. But as the days dragged on I began to feel more alone then the day before and with every day that passed I withdrew more and more. At some point I didn't acknowledge a single person that tried to talk to me. I refused to talk to the crew and I didn't eat well. Despite the fact that I was given the best care available, I remained as stubborn as a little child.

My bed would make even the richest princess jealous, with the silken sheets and pillows stuffed with feathers. The dinner table would be covered with the finest wares; cutlery made from silver; porcelain plates; golden chalices.

The most exotic fruits and vegetables were placed before me; the most expensive wines were presented in pitchers made from the finest crystal. But I still refused to eat more then a few chunks of bread to quiet my stomach. I only drank water to quench my worst thirst.

I lost quite some weight those weeks. The round forms Dutch girls are always associated with disappeared in disturbing speed. The dress I wore the day I was kidnapped, soon fell loose around my body.

At night, I cried myself to sleep, the soft candlelight my only companion. The books they offered me lay sprawled through my room, ignored. I wasn't interested in anything, except my release.

Sometimes, but those times were sparse, Jack would come to my room and sit by my bed. We would stare at each other for a little while, my glare accusing him for all that I was going through, his look simply stating the obvious: you're not leaving yet. After a few minutes he would smile tenderly and start telling stories. Mostly about his adventures at sea. And always in Dutch.

He probably did it in an attempt to make me feel less lonely. To make me feel that there were people I could talk to in my own language, even though his grasp of the language was somewhat limited. But I didn't talk back. I just sat there and listened. Sometimes smiling, sometimes crying. But it didn't matter. He didn't let me go.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make me forget about my family. My father, my sisters and my brother. Even my mother. But every time we laid anchor at a port, they made sure my cabin was firmly locked. There was no way out.

Until that one day. The day the crew went ashore nearby one of the British colonies. I had been on the Black Pearl for over six weeks already, and not once in that time had I set my foot on solid ground. Until that one day… that day… they forgot to lock my door.

Without even the slightest hesitation I took the opportunity to escape my prison. Very carefully I opened my door, peeking around the corner. No guard to be seen. When I think about it now, it strikes me as odd. All that time they had been guarding me as if I was the crown princess of Britain, and all of a sudden everyone is gone? But at that moment I could only appreciate this bizarre twist of fate. In any case, it simplified my escape.

I snuck up the stairs, wincing at every creak the wood made, constantly fearing for discovery. I didn't want to get caught and imprisoned again in that cabin, not again. Every second I suspected someone to shout that their captive had escaped. But when I finally got upstairs, on deck, nobody was to be seen. Except for one man, and he had fallen asleep against the mast.

Not slowing my pace once, I ran across the plank to the shore, to safety. In search for someone who could help me find my family.

I suppose it would have seemed very strange to anybody who saw me; a young girl with fancy curls, wearing a yellow dress, roaming through the streets and alleys of an unknown city.

But nobody stopped me, nobody asked me where I went, nobody offered me a hand to help. And for the first time in my safe, protected little life.. I slept on the streets, in the cold.

I awoke with a start that following morning due to a cold shower, provided by a coach that went past. I don't know how long I slept, but at least it was daylight again. Still desperate for any kind of help, I stumbled into the first bar I saw.

The bar reeked like sweat and stale beer. It was dark and stuffy inside, and through the gloom I could barely see a few men sitting at the round tables. Even at this early hour they were drinking. Or perhaps it would've been closer to the truth if I said that they were still drinking their drinks from last night? I went up to the bar, to the owner of the establishment who was currently busy wiping the mugs clean with a dirty rag.

For the first time in months I was actually glad with my English lessons; at least I was able to get my point across to people.  
"_Please kind sir, can you help me? I'm looking for a nearby Royal Navy settlement, please, it is a matter of life and death!"_ The man didn't respond and simply ignored me. He spat on the rag, and continued polishing the mugs.

Perhaps he didn't acknowledge me because of the way I looked, which was dreadful. My hair and clothes were soaking wet and in a miserable state. I think I looked rather more like a beggar then a Admiral's daughter.

"_Sir... Please?"_ I tried once more. But to no avail. A gruff voice in the back of the room yelled at me: "_We've got no business with the Navy 'ere! Get lost, you ugly strumpet! Make your money elsewhere!" _A couple of his friends joined in, calling me names and making indecent offers which I shall not repeat here.

Shocked and feeling beaten by this total lack of compassion and cooperation, I made my way back to the alley. Tears swam in my eyes, blurring my vision. For hours I walked the streets, looking for help everywhere. Finally, somewhere near the evening, I found someone who was willing to tell me where I could find some Naval officers.

When I reached the British Navy, I didn't get what I would call a 'warm welcome', but at least it was a whole lot friendlier then what I'd experienced in town. And when I made clear that I was a passenger of the Vrouwe Fortuna, the daughter of the admiral no less, they understood that I wasn't a simple beggar who was asking for money.

They took me to the commanding officer, Mr. George White. A funny little man to look at. He was rather small and fat. His wig was almost twice as big as his head, and he had this little mustache under his nose that looked like a very hairy caterpillar. But, belying his attire, his whole attitude spoke about power and command. This was not a man to be taken lightly.

He was sitting behind his desk when I came in, his hands folded in front of him. He was looking rather concerned, as though he had something to tell me that I wouldn't like. Nodding at me, he started talking in Dutch: "Miss Van Zwol, please, take a seat. I have some information concerning the Vrouwe Fortuna… and your father."  
"You know where they are then? Thank God! Please take me to them!"  
White swallowed and avoided my eyes: "I'm afraid… Erhm… that won't be possible Miss. I… erh…I'm terribly sorry to inform you… but the Vrouwe Fortuna sank, nearby the coast of Jamaica a few days ago. She left no survivors."

_**Once again thank you for keeping on reading.. R&R please! And remember.. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Nightly Encounters

_**And another chapter finished. Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long, but my plot bunny ran away..**_

_**Thanks to my beta, you're still wonderful –bows-**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, nor any of her characters.**

**Chapter 5: Nightly Encounters**

Memories… painful memories… a single, lonely tear rolls down my cheek. Even now, after all these years, I can still feel the excruciating pain that tore at me. Even at this day, this minute, I feel overwhelming grief when I think about those words. They shattered my world and ruined my dreams.

For weeks I had been hoping that I would see my parents and sisters again soon. I had been praying to whatever force out there that I could escape the ship and find my family again. And for a little while, just a little while, I actually thought I was free and everything would be fine. But those words brought me back to earth. All my hopes were wiped away and destroyed.

I look up from my thoughts when Anna dries my tears with her handkerchief.

"Are you alright? You don't have to tell it if it hurts you that bad," she whispers softly, her own eyes rimmed with tears. Smiling I take the kerchief from her and dab at her eyes a little:

"No… no… this story is worth the pain my dear. And besides… who else is going to tell this story when I'm no longer around? Hm?" Anna looks concerned.

"Please Grandmother, don't say such things. You're scaring me. Everything will be fine, you'll recover soon."

"Don't act like you're a naïve girl Anna, I know you're not. Sit down, sit down and listen"

It felt like my whole world was upside down and in pieces. They brought me to a room in which I could spend the night. It was just a simple hotel room, with white walls, brown carpet and a single bed. Before they left me alone, they promised me I'd be shipped to Port Royal, to be left in the care of my brothers.

I spent the entire evening crying in my pillow, mourning for my parents and sisters. I hated everything and everyone; why would the world be so cruel as to take my parents away from me? But at some time, I couldn't cry anymore, the tears were gone and I finally calmed down a little. I started to think rationally. What was I to do? Go to Port Royal? Go to live with my brothers? And what am I supposed to do when I get there? Find myself a husband? No… that would never do.

I decided not to go to Port Royal. I would write a letter to my brothers, Gijs and Jacob. I would explain to them what happened and ask them for some money so I could go back to Holland. Then I would return to Vlissingen, to my aunt and uncle.

A little tapping sound near the window drew my attention. Curious I went over and opened the window a little, trying to see what was outside. Suddenly the window swung open and a grimy hand was clasped on my mouth.

"Hush luv, we wouldn't want to wake anyone, now would we?"

Jack.

After he had assured himself I wouldn't start screaming at him, thus waking everybody in the house, he removed his hand from my mouth. With catlike movements he clambered into my room and shut the window.

I was furious. How dare he? Where did he get the nerve to come and visit me? My parents and sisters are dead and he just came into my room like nothing happened! In the middle of the night!

My hand met his face the moment he turned around. All of my anger, fears and sorrow went into that punch. He didn't move for a little while, his cheek turning bright red, his head turned away from me. After a few seconds he gingerly brushed his cheek with his fingertips.

"_I think I can tell why you think I deserved that one."_ He mumbled before looking me straight in the eyes. He reached out for me, and I recoiled. I was afraid he would hit me back, or even worse. But he didn't, instead he wiped a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. Apparently I had started crying again, something I hadn't even noticed until then. He looked at his wet thumb, cursing under his breath. He gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, towards my bed: "I had nothing to do with it darling, nothing." He tells me urgently, still maneuvering me backwards.

"Go away!" I snapped, tears still coursing down my cheeks. He didn't listen and just kept on urging me towards the bed. I didn't realize the danger of the situation until I felt the bed bump against my legs. I was in a room, with a pirate, all alone. No one was there to save me.

"I ain't going nowhere; get used to it. You should be glad I'm not kidnapping you and punishing you for running away from the ship." Jack said, smiling fatherly.

I sat down on the bed; I straightened my back and held my head up high, just like mother always taught me. Never show your emotions, no one cares about emotions. Act like nothing in the world can hurt you, and you'll own that world. Remember that you will always have to remain a true lady. I glared at him from my position on the bed.

"And now what? You're going to rob me of my… my innocence? The same way you robbed me of my family? What do you expect from me, captain? Do you want me to lie down on my back for you? Spread my legs for you? Do you want me to… to… let you have your little pleasure before you can murder me and stroll back to your little ship? Is that what you want?" I was shaking, from anger or fear, I didn't know. But I did know I was terribly angry with him. Then I saw the look on his face; he looked hurt. He almost made me feel as though I was a terrible child, saying those things to him. He shook his head and kneeled before me, shaking me gently by the shoulders.

"You're thinking the wrong things about me love. You're a free woman, you escaped and I let you go. I came here because I wanted you to know that I didn't have anything to do with the way your parents died. Absolutely nothing." I started to object, it was his fault, if he hadn't taken me away… Jack put his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"_Will you just shut up for one minute?_" he growled, "They ran on a bloody reef for cryin' out loud! The only reason you were left unguarded last night, was because I had my whole bloody crew searching for the real cause of that accident. This is something nobody could have foreseen, it just happened Eliza! Deal with it!" 

After this the room fell silent, I couldn't say a single word, not even if I wanted to. All I could do was sit there and cry softly. Jack got back on his feet and stood there, staring at me. He obviously felt uncomfortable with a woman crying there, and he didn't make any effort in comforting me.  
He cleared his throat and walked to my nightstand.

"So… what are your plans from here ey?" he asked while examining a crystal bowl. I bit my lip and shrugged before answering.

"I don't know for sure, back to Holland I think. There's nothing left for me here or at Port Royal"

"Ah! But in that case I might have an option for you. A voluntarily option even, as opposite to the option I gave you earlier, in which you basically didn't have a real option except for the option in which you would do what you were told." He put down the bowl again and stalked towards the door, listening as if somebody would be eavesdropping.

"I… erhm… what did you say?" Honestly, I didn't have the slightest notion of what he exactly said.

"Hm…? What? Oh… right." He straightened and walked back to me, grabbing my hand. With one fluent motion he pulled me back on my feet. "I'd like you to come back to the Pearl with me, you'll be one of the guys... erhm... women... err… no… not one of those women… you know what I mean." He waved his hands dismissively.

"Excuse me? No! Go away! I… just leave me alone!" He held on to me firmly, making sure I wouldn't run away from him until I had heard the whole story.

"_Just listen to me_. Your parents are gone. There is nothing in this world that can bring them back. Not even Davy Jones himself would be able to do that. So why not go with me instead of staying here where you'll cry your eyes out like a little girl. Hm?" The words felt like he had hit me in the face, they stung and they hurt. Mostly because the words he had spoken were true. I kept on shaking my head, but I wasn't so convinced any more… perhaps he did have a point.

"C'mon luv, join me on board of the Pearl. It'll be a way for you to make quick money and we will make sure you get back in Holland… for free. And the minute you set foot in Holland, I promise I'll leave you in peace." I could hardly believe what he was suggesting. Me? On board a pirate ship?

But still… it did sound attractive.

"You promise? You'll leave me be?"

"On my word as a pirate." Jack answered, putting his filthy hand on his even filthier shirt, somewhere near his heart.

"And what will be my function… on your ship?" I was still a little suspicious; after all, he was a pirate.

"_Negotiations_… you'll be the charming woman who can sweet-talk even the most notorious pirate captains. Men are more eager to give in to a woman. And you speak fluent Dutch, that's something not to forget. So… what do you say…? _Do we have an accord?_"

I bit my lip again, thinking about any other possibility. And I came to the conclusion that this was my only option. Jack was right. They were gone. Dead. And there was nothing I could do about that. I blinked the last tears away and swallowed my pride. I looked straight at him, and tried to look as haughty as possible before answering. "_We have reached an agreement… captain._"

**So.. I'm wondering how many people are actually reading this... If you would please leave me a review (I'm just asking this for only this chapter...), I could see exactly instead of gazing at the stats and guessing how many readers I have... Ok... Rambling here... sorry... **


	7. Chapter 6: Misunderstood

**What is it with FF these days? Almost every time I try to upload a new document I get this error.. annoying!**

**Well… this chapter is just a little bit longer. I managed to kidnap Jasper's laptop on the weekend, so I was able to write this thing in Dutch. Hope you are happy with it, I know I am…  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters originally from POTC, nor do I intend to harm them, or their creator's reputation. This story sprouted completely from my own imagination, with a little inspiration from a few Harlequin books I read and I wrote it because of my admiration for the creator of POTC… and Jack Sparrow of course :) _**

Chapter 6: Misunderstood

And so I began my life as a pirate. Well, not a real pirate of course. I was still allowed to sleep in the luxury of my cabin, without actually being imprisoned as I was before. I had my dinner every night with the captain, not with the crew. And every once in a while Jack would take me to town, where we would get some really gorgeous dresses. Sadly these weren't bought to do me a pleasure, but my outfit was of great importance to my function aboard the Black Pearl.

As Jack had explained to me, a woman on board could give us great possibilities. Especially if the woman, (in this case me), seemed to be of ladylike persuasion. Even more so if a naval ship had her eye on us, and decided to come over to ask a few questions. Normally Jack would've attacked and try to make a clean getaway, but now that I was on board, we played things a little differently.

One example took place on a warm summer night, two months after I had been officially taken on board as a crewmember. I'd received a dinner invitation from an officer of the British Navy. Jack had told the good man that I was the betrothed of a wealthy and honest merchant, who had ordered Jack to keep an eye on me. It was also Jacks duty to bring me to my home country and my fiancée. Yes, Jack sure had a vivid imagination. One that has brought us into more than enough troubles, but that's another story.

Jack always said that I had a duty to behave as "socially" as I could, thus insuring that our cover was safe and we would not be recognized as the pirates we were. "Behaving socially", simply meant that I had to distract my hosts for that evening, so Jack and his crew could wander around their ship, taking away anything that seemed of enough value. If you get what I mean.

This night wasn't any different. A longboat picked me up from the Black Pearl around 8 o'clock that night, carrying three soldiers. Jack was pretending to be a perfect gentleman, even helping me get in the boat unscathed. After waving Jack goodbye, we set course towards shore. Not far behind us I could hear soft sloshing and splashing sounds, indicating that a little boat from the Black Pearl was following inconspicuously. When I arrived at the mansion I was utterly surprised, and no doubt Jack was too. The little private dinner we had been expecting turned out to be a fantastic diner dansant.

Everybody with just the tiniest bit of importance was expected to be there that night. The British Officer, Mr. Blake, rushed down the grand stone stairs that adorned the mansion.

"Ah, Mademoiselle DeLaRue, what a delight you could make it to my little party tonight. Please, allow me to introduce you to a few acquaintances..."

He offered his arm to me, and showed me into the ballroom.

DeLaRue was my...undercover name, so to speak. We couldn't take the risk of anyone knowing my last name. They could contact the Navy, showing Jack for what he was; a pirate. A pirate that had kidnapped the daughter of a grand admiral, killing the good man in the act. They would capture Jack and hang him before my eyes. I didn't want that on my conscience.

The ballroom had two huge glass doors that opened onto a balcony. On the right side of those doors three tables stood side by side, covered with various exotic food. Large chandeliers swung on the ceiling, bathing the entire room in a soft light. Butlers were running everywhere, carrying plates with small toasts covered in caviar and glasses filled with champagne.

Opposite the balcony, across the room, there were a few smaller doors. They gave access to some of the resident's private chambers.

The whole ballroom seemed a painting, splashed with bright colors. The most expensive tailors created the dresses the ladies were wearing. They came from Paris, London, Amsterdam, some were even shipped oversea from Japan...at least, that's what Mr. Blake told me. Fortunately I was dressed for the occasion, purely by accident. My dress was one of Jack's latest plunders. He gave it to me, mentioning that it might come in handy someday. And he was right, oh he was so right. The tight bodice revealed enough skin to make me seem sensual and enticing, but it also covered enough to not make me seem improper. Golden patterns were embroidered in the soft blue fabric, glittering in the soft candlelight. As gorgeous as the dress was, at least it didn't make me stand out in the crowd. That wasn't my job; my job was to distract the crowd.

I glanced over my shoulder to the balcony, seeing a very brief glimpse of some unruly black hair, tied together with his red bandana. Jack was sitting in the bushes on the balcony, waiting for his opportune moment. A moment I would provide for him. As subtle as I could I nodded at him, indicating that it wouldn't take long anymore. In 30 minutes, he would have his opportune moment.

I was introduced to a small group of men, apparently all philosophers and doctors. They all seemed quite pleased at having a woman in their midst, because they were all bragging about who was better. One of them claimed to make enough money in a year to fulfill all my wishes for the rest of my life. Another man said that he had an estate so large, that I could walk for hours on end without ever reaching the borders of his land. Yet another one told me that he had wines in his cellar, so fine and expensive, that not even a king would be good enough to drink from them. But if I wished, he would be glad to offer me a glass. I smiled at them and pretended I was listening and flattered by their attention. But I was, in fact, trying to figure out a way to provide a distraction for Jack.

I excused myself and made my way towards the table, grabbing a small plate and pretending to pick out some food.

"Hurry it up already woman! What's taken ye so bloody long?" a small bush hissed at me.

"Patience Jack, patience. You can't simply rush things like this; you of all people should know that." I told the bush, keeping my gaze at my plate.

Suddenly Jack popped his head out of the leaves and it was obvious that he was getting a little bit impatient.

"Patience? Patience my bum! Just hurry it up! I'm being sexually harassed by a very mentally disturbed squirrel!" he grumbled.

I suppressed a giggle and motioned for Jack to go back and hide again, before someone would notice that there was a pirate hidden on the balcony.

Armed with a plate full of food and a glass of champagne, I walked towards the centre of the dance floor. I stopped and took a deep breath, collecting all my courage. Suddenly I dropped my glass, a sign for Jack that the show had begun. I brought my free hand towards my forehead in a dramatic pose, crying out:

"Oh dear... I think I don't feel so well!"

Yes, cliché, I know, but it worked every single time. To enhance the dramatic effect, I let myself fall backwards in the arms of a gentleman who was standing there coincidentally. In my fall, I threw away my plate with food which landed on the very expensive dress of a very stuck up lady. She immediately started screaming and yelling that I had ruined her dress. This caused the band to fall silent and draw everyone's attention to me. The gentleman had laid me on the floor and as I was lying there I very carefully opened one eye. Jack was sneaking up on the sides of the room, heading towards the private rooms. I quickly closed my eyes again, not wanting to give Jack away.

A maid came rushing over with some smelling salt for me and a wet towel to clean the screaming lady's dress. But when I couldn't be awakened she slightly panicked, calling for her master to come and help. Mr. Blake came rushing over, briskly pushing the maid aside and swooping me up in his arms. He was bringing me towards the rooms Jack had disappeared in! No! That wasn't meant to happen!

With some difficulty I kept my eyes shut, my heart fluttering in panic. I heard a door open and everything around me suddenly was a lot darker, meaning that we were inside a room. Mr. Blake laid me down on a couch and he closed the door, leaving us in silence.

After two awful long, silent minutes, I finally dared to open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I stammered, pretending to be confused about the fact that I wasn't in the ballroom anymore.

Blake sat down beside me on the couch and answered softly, "You fainted m'lady, probably from the heat."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't cause you any inconvenience. I'm feeling rather alright at the moment. Would you be so kind as to escort me back to the ballroom?"

In the gloom I could see him smiling faintly. Suddenly I felt his hand caressing my cheek.

"That won't be necessary. I saw through your little facade..." My heart almost stopped. He knew? Had he already had Jack arrested?

"I...I...don't know what you mean", I stammered, hoping that he wouldn't see how flustered I was.

His hand went from my cheek to my neck; there it stopped to play with a strand of my hair.

"I mean, madam, that I know exactly what kind of game you are playing. Fainting in the middle of the room, ruining Madam Palladour's dress, ensuring yourself that I would come to see what all the commotion was about; not waking up despite the smelling salt?" he chuckled, letting his hand wander towards my bodice.

"Yes madam, I know exactly what you were up to." Trembling over my entire body, I tried to take a deep breath. I prayed that they hadn't found Jack, that he would've found a way to get out of here safely.

Blake moved his head towards mine and whispered in my ear: "You, madam, are trying to seduce me." At first I was relieved. Then I felt shocked. Where did he get this outrageous idea? Slowly, he dragged the tip of his tongue over my earlobe.

"And madam, you succeeded in your little scheme…just as you did in your efforts to get me alone in a room...just the two of us."

"What? No! I never meant any of those things to happen! Let go of me!" I struggled with all my might, trying to get him off me. But to no avail, he simply grinned and pressed his wet lips on mine.

A sob emerged from my throat and I bit on his tongue as hard as I could. Cursing he pulled back, spitting blood out of his mouth. He backhanded me across my face, his own features twisted in rage.

"Witch! First you were all over me, and now you're playing hard to get? I'll teach you some proper manners!" I backed away on the couch, trying to escape his groping hands.

Just when I thought I was lost, the sound of a pistol being cocked was heard.  
"I suggest you release the lady," a dark, husky voice said through the darkness in the room.

Blake didn't let me go, but looked around bewildered: "Who goes there? Show yourselves!"

This time I could clearly hear a knife being unsheathed, a very sharp knife by the sound of it.  
"Last warning mate. Release her. Now." Blake started laughing hoarsely and attempted to grab his own pistol. He never succeeded. Screaming loudly he jumped up from the couch, a knife embedded in the back of his hand.

The wick of an oil lamp was turned up, letting some light shine into the room. Near that lamp, on the other side of the room, stood Jack. He was aiming his pistol at Blake's head. And he was angry. Terribly angry.

"Captain? But...What are you doing here?" Blake stammered. Jack grinned, but there wasn't any pleasure in it. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you don't mind, sir. And it seems to me that I'm here saving this maiden's honor."

"Sparrow? You're a pirate! A criminal!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and he walked towards Blake. He grabbed the knife and slowly, very slowly pulled it out of Blake's hand. He savored the cries of pain and curses that Blake threw at him.

"Me? A criminal? I don't bother women if they don't want me to. I don't see temptation where there clearly is none. I will never rape a respectable woman... mate." Blake grabbed his hand, trying to stop the heavy bleeding.

"I will inform the authorities! I'll see to it that you'll both be hanging by your necks!" Blake growled at Jack.

Jack wasn't impressed by these threats.

"Please, take a seat on this couch. Eliza dearest, stop being so lazy and make some room for this gentleman. You've been lying down quite long enough."

I quickly stood up while Blake was forced down on the couch.  
"There you go Eliza, good girl. Now, if you'd be so kind as to grab the sheets from that bed and rip it in long pieces." Jack handed me the bloodstained knife and I started cutting up the sheets.

Jack watched me for a little while and then turned back to Blake: "Now kind sir, you would do both me and yerself a favor if you'd undress yourself." Blake did as he was told and after a few moments he stood in his underwear. Jack pointed his pistol at Blake's crotch and raised one eyebrow: "Well... not much to show for. Eliza, you wouldn't happen to carry a magnifying glass would you?" I shook my head, not knowing where to look. Because...well... there was a half naked man in the room.  
Jack shrugged and told Blake: "You know, I happen to know this really nice squirrel lady. I'm sure she'll fancy you mate."

"Eliza, be a doll and tie this gentleman up. Firmly please. Wouldn't want him running after us before we have made a clean getaway, now would we?" Hesitating slightly, I did as I was asked. This whole situation was awkward. This man had threatened to rape me. And now I was tying him up on the couch. All the events of this evening were giving me a headache.

When I was finished Jack put his gun back in it's holster, and told me to put a gag in Blake's mouth: "I'm going to get dressed Blake, a chance for you to see what a real man should have... are you sure you're not a eunuch?" he asked Blake, looking him up and down.

After that Jack pushed me out of the room: "Stand guard for a minute love. I don't want any interruptions. Unless it's from a beautiful damsel of course. But in that case you wouldn't have to wait for me. Because in said case it actually could take a few moments before the lady and I..."

"Alright Jack! Just hurry up will you?" I hissed at him, before closing the door behind me and smiling at several guests.

A few people came to ask me if I was alright now, and it took me a while to convince them that I felt somewhat better. But, just in case, I would go home early. The door opened again and Jack reappeared. Only... it wasn't quite Jack. His face was clean, the kohl washed away from his eyes. He was dressed in Blake's clothes, and his dark hair was concealed by a white wig. He almost looked respectable!

He offered me his arm: "Madam, Mr. Blake ordered me to escort you safely to your accommodation. If I may?" I nodded and excused myself to the guests.

I put my hand on his arm and together we strode out of the mansion. The moment we were out of sight we both started running, heading towards the harbor as fast as we could. We jumped in the cold water, and after a little swim climbed into a little rowboat that was concealed in the reed.

When we were back on board, soaking wet, Jack started shouting commands. It was best if we would get out of there as soon as possible. After that we went into his cabin, to warm up a little. We simply sat there, staring in each other's eyes, and then, slowly, I started smiling. That smile turned into a broad grin and before I knew it I was rolling on the floor, laughing until tears were running over my cheeks. And Jack joined in.

We simply couldn't believe we got out of there alive! Still grinning, Jack offered me a glass of rum. And I accepted. Together we toasted to me, Eliza the pirate. After all... only a real pirate could escape the British Navy that easily.

**_So.. counting all reviews.. 5 people are actually reading my story :) with 31 hits. Thank you all! _**


	8. Chapter 7: The Walking Hand

**Chapter 7: The Treasure Of The Walking Hand**

Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters originally from POTC, nor do I intend to harm them, or their creator's reputation. This story sprouted completely from my own imagination, with a little inspiration from a few Harlequin books I read and I wrote it because of my admiration for the creator of POTC... and Jack Sparrow of course :)_

A couple of weeks after the incident with the navy, we moored near a deserted island. Jack claimed that I had to feel the sand beneath my feet again, or else I would surely go mad. Landlubbers shouldn't stay on the sea for too long, 'tis not healthy.

Or so he said.

And at first, I believed him. After all, why would he lie to me? Until, one night, I accidentally overheard a conversation between him and Mr. Gibbs. It was a dark, clouded night. The moon and stars were nowhere to be seen and not a single sigh of wind stirred the sails. I had been asleep for several hours when I awoke to the sound of loud laughter, coming from Jack's cabin.

Irritated I drew my blankets over my head, it was probably another one of those pretty girls Jack seems to be attracting everywhere. They had a nasty habit of laughing and talking rather loud after they had a few drinks.

It took a little while, but suddenly I realized that we were nowhere near a port. So Jack couldn't have picked up girls lately. That laughter must've been caused by something, or someone, else. Being curious by nature I got out of bed and started getting dressed in my daily clothes. A dress isn't the most practical thing to wear on a ship, so Jack had provided me with some more regular clothing.

He had found a pair of brown pants for me. Don't ask me where he found them, I really didn't want to know. They were a few sizes too large for me, so they were kept in place by an old belt that previously belonged to one of the crewmembers. It was a black, leather belt, with a large silver colored buckle. Jack himself had donated one of his white shirts, which fell loosely around my body. Even though most of the men on board walked barefoot I always wore my leather shoes, mostly to prevent myself from getting splinters in my feet. I tried it without shoes once, and was forced to stay inside for a few days after because my feet were bleeding and sore from all the sharp wood splinters on deck.

Mother would definitely have disapproved of all this, her own daughter running around a pirate ship in trousers. Oh well… mother would have disliked a number of my actions on board ship. And to be completely honest, the longer I stayed on board, the less I thought about what was proper and what wasn't.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I tiptoed out of my room. I told the guard that I had to use the bathroom and he grunted his permission. I had learned that men didn't like to think about ladies that way. We women didn't use the bathroom, we never belched and surely we never, ever smelled like sweat. Still being as quiet as a little mouse, I snuck towards Jack's cabin. But I didn't have to be so quiet; Gibbs and Jack were making enough noise to awaken the dead. I hid behind a huge crate very close by the window, this way I could hear what they were saying, without being seen.

"Ah Jack, everyone knows those are just drunk sailor tales. There's no such thing as The Treasure of the Walking Hand."  
I could see their shadows on the deck, cast by the flickering candlelight behind them on the table. Dark shadows in a pool of light, playing their performance for me.

"Is that so ey? An' just how do ye know? Did you ever see that it doesn't exist? Hm? You've got proof for this?" The Jack-shadow was waving his arms around wildly, holding a mug in one hand. It probably contained rum.

From my hideout I could hear Gibbs sighing in frustration. Jack's logic wasn't always as logical as he would make it seem. This time was no exception.  
"Jack, be reasonable. How could I see that it ain't real? You tell me that. So let me return the question. Have YOU ever seen any proof that it IS real? Ey?"

Jack slammed his mug down on the table, I could see the rum sloshing over the edge. With a lot of drama he opened his jacket a little and got something out of his pocket which he waved under Gibbs nose.  
"Aye mate, this is the map leading to that so called fairytale of yours. It was… given… to me by a man who obtained it from the grandson of the niece from the brother from the baker who lived next to his nephew. And this person stole it from the famous Captain Joshua himself."

Even without looking I could picture Jack, squinting slightly and smirking his trademark grin.

Gibbs leaned forward slightly, his head a little to the side: "Captain… who?"

Jack started waving his arms about again while explaining somewhat vaguely: "You know… Captain Joshua… the one fellow… with the ship and all… really nice bloke… in any case, I want that treasure. We'll go to shore tomorrow."  
Gibbs grabbed his mug and held it up for a toast. "A toast then, to The Walking Hand, may it walk us into good fortune."  
Jack picked up his drink and stared at it for a few seconds before clinking it with Gibbs' mug:

"Nay mate… a toast… to us!" Jack roared before downing all the rum in one big swallow.

So… a treasure hunt was it? Interesting fact. I left as quietly as I had come. That night I dreamed about gold and silver, crowns and jewels. The treasure had seduced me before I had even seen her.

The next morning a pair of big, coarse hands were shaking me, trying to get me to wake up.  
"Eliza dear, wake up. It's time to go ashore."  
Still sleepy, I glared at Jack through my half closed eyes. "Go away," I mumbled. I turned around and tried to ignore the intruder. I could hear him chuckling softly.  
Suddenly a bucket full ice-cold water was thrown over me and within a matter of seconds I was out of bed and wide-awake.

"You… you… monster! Oh that was cold! Get out!" I started yelling at him to get out of my room and if I remember correctly, I even threw one or two very expensive vases at him.

He didn't leave. He just stood there laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks. When he saw I was shivering from the cold he handed me blanket and winked at me. "At least now you know that you shouldn't ignore your Captains wishes luv."

Fifteen minutes later I stood on deck, fully dressed. I still wasn't exactly happy with that cold shower, so I decided to teach Jack a little lesson. I would ignore him for the entire day, something he hated as I had come to learn. That way he would know that a cold shower isn't the way to treat a lady.

When Jack offered his hand to help me in one of the smaller boats, I should've accepted. But I didn't. I had convinced myself that I didn't need help for something I was perfectly capable of doing myself. In this case, climbing down a rope ladder. This wasn't one of my most clever ideas, I'll admit. The ladder was soaking with seawater and the rungs were slippery and treacherous. I didn't even make it halfway down before I lost my grip and plummeted a few feet down in to the salty water. I barely had time to scream.

Jack grabbed my wrist and hauled me out of the water and into the boat. For the second time that day, I was soaking wet. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Jack kept on telling me how stupid it was of me to risk my life that way. That made me even more determined to ignore him for the rest of the day.

When we arrived at the beach Jack told me to just walk around a few laps and enjoy myself, give my feet the feel of land back. He and his crew would explore the island, in search of food and water. Or at least, that's what he told me. One man was ordered to stay with me, in case the locals weren't altogether friendly.

I simply nodded and went along with everything he said. I even cheerily waved them goodbye when they went into the woods. I'll never forget the look on his face when he looked over his shoulder; he looked suspicious and not quite sure.

My 'guard' was a large and heavy muscular man, named Jonas. He looked rather insulted; guarding a woman was not what he had in mind when he signed up to be a crewmember on The Black Pearl. He wanted to wreak havoc, to plunder and go on treasure hunts. I walked up to him and laid a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "You know, Jonas, it's quite alright if you join them. I can defend myself; I've got my cutlass and pistol. I'll just stay here, nice and calm. Perhaps even take a nap while I'm waiting for you to return. After all… how much trouble can one little girl like me cause?"

Now, keep in mind that Jonas was new on board. He didn't know at the time how angry Jack could be if he found out I had been left alone. I don't know if it was because of that he was new, or because of my sweet talk. But after just a little more talking, he decided it would be perfectly fine for him to go after Jack.

"You won't go anywhere, right Miss?" He asked hesitantly, "You won't go running into the woods and all… right Miss?"  
I smiled reassuringly and sat down on the sand: "Don't worry about it Jonas, I'll stay here. You go and join them, I'll be fine."

That was all the encouragement he needed. A boyish grin spread on his face as he dashed in to the forest. I stayed on the beach for a few more minutes, a self-satisfied look on my face. After waiting long enough to be sure that he wouldn't return anytime soon, I jumped up and brushed the sand off my pants. I walked into the forest, following Jonas's footprints. Jack wouldn't get rid of me that easily. If he wanted me to be part of his crew, than it was his responsibility to take me on the more dangerous quests too. This sounded like a fine goal to me at first and my plan was quite simple, to just follow the footsteps of Jonas until you reach Jack. Once arrived I would gloat and tell Jack that I knew exactly what he was up to and that I was man enough to fend for myself.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as I planned. It became clear to me that following footsteps in a forest isn't quite as easy as doing the same thing on a beach. Before long, I lost track of the footprints and didn't know where I should go. I realized I wouldn't be able to find the footsteps again, so I set course towards the beach again. This time I would simply follow my own footsteps, which failed just as miserably as following Jonas's footsteps.

When I had passed the same tree five times realization hit me; I was hopelessly lost. My ego and pride had got me into trouble once again, and I didn't see any way out of it.

I must've walked through that forest for hours, cursing when I found out that I had walked in circles again. How could it be, that a small forest on such a tiny island could have no end? But the big problem was that more often than not, my path was blocked by rocks, a fallen tree or a wide stream.

When it became too dark to see properly I stopped walking around aimlessly. Exhausted and desperate I sat down on a large tree trunk, cradling my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? So ignorant? I would've given the world just to hear Jack's voice again, if only to hear him curse me for ignoring his direct orders. Would they leave without me? I had heard that the pirate code stated that everyone who falls behind stays behind.

As it became darker, I grew more anxious and scared. Strange noises could be heard all around me. I was sure I would die there, on that trunk. I would die of starvation and dehydration, all alone. I wouldn't go to heaven; I had ignored and disobeyed orders. No... I would go to hell. I could hear the devil's voice beckoning me: "Eliza! Eliza where are you!"

That wasn't the devil… That was Jack! Overwhelmed with joy I jumped up and started calling out for Jack: "Jack! I'm over here!"  
In my enthusiasm I stared climbing on the tree I had been sitting on, trying to get a clearer view.

But, to my great shock, the tree was so rotten that it gave away because of my weight, dropping me several feet down. Apparently it had been lying over a cellar of some kind, hiding it from view for all those years. I don't know how far I fell, but when I opened my eyes again everything was sore and bruised. High above me I could see the night sky and Jack's silhouette looming over.

"Eliza are you alright? Are you still alive? Good. Now… we're going to fetch you some rope so we can get you out of there." He disappeared from view for a few seconds, just to reappear a moment later: "Just… stay there this time… ok?"  
As if I would have been able to just get up and walk away. Everything on my body hurt, it felt like someone had beaten me up. After a little while my eyes became adjusted to the dark and I could see a few things lying around me. When I turned my head to the left I stared into the dark and empty eye sockets of a skull. My scream must've been heard for miles around, I was so terrified of what I saw. Ignoring the pain for a moment I tried to get as far away from that skeleton as fast as I could, crawling to the far end of the pit.

Jack, alarmed by my screams and sobs, jumped down the hole with a rope. Sobbing and shaking over my whole body I held on tight to him as we were hauled out of the pit. I didn't let go of him until they assured me everything was fine, and no skeletons were coming back to harm me.

Jack went down once more, to see who lay down there. Everybody was quiet for a while, and we could very clearly hear Jack chuckling. The faint tinkle of golden coins was heard from the depth and a few moments later Jack came up again. He was holding a skeleton hand in his own and with his other hand he reached in his pocket for a satchel filled with gold.

He flashed his golden teeth and casually told Gibbs: "I told you there'd be treasure mate."

And that was all he had to say about it. He ordered the men to collect the rest of the treasure and stood staring at the skeleton hand for a little while. He prodded the fingers, almost daring it to walk away. "So much for a walking hand." He mumbled before tossing the hand into the bushes.

Without too much ado he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. This way he carried me all the way to the Pearl, as if I were a sack of hay. Regardless of all my threats, shouts and curses he didn't put me back on my feet until we had reached the Pearl. There he locked me in my room. According to him, it was the only way to make sure I would stay were I was told to.

Later that night he released me and we shared our supper together. I felt ashamed for what I had done and apologized to Jack for my outrageous behavior. I explained to him what had happened the night before and why I had acted so stupidly. When I was finished talking Jack simply stared at me while taking another swig of his rum. He pulled a gold coin out of his pocket and played with it, flipping it over and over with his thumb. The gold shone in the soft candlelight, seducing and tempting. But Jack didn't look at the gold, he looked at me. Slowly a smile crept over his face: "Apology accepted love, thanks to you we have found ourselves a few more shiny things."

Now it was my turn to stare at him, my eyebrows raised and waiting for the lecture that was sure to come. Jack got up from his chair and he walked around the table. He stopped before me and took my hand. Still smiling he turned my hand and gave a soft kiss on my wrist, whispering to me: "But do me a favor Eliza, next time when you go out gallivanting after gold… take me with you."

**_There... another chapter… took me long fan__: I don't know where you could've heard DeLaRue before… I just made it up from my boyfriend's last name… only translated in French... And Jack's lover wasn't too pleased with me when I told her this was her only appearance in my story... poor squirrel…_**

JeanieBeanie33_: Thank you! I'm glad you found it believable, I actually used the magnifying line myself on my exboyfriend one time… he didn't like me anymore after that…_

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: _No, Norrie isn't in the story… yet… Thank you for the soda and jelly beans… but… what are jelly beans?_**

Captain Emra_: Welcome on board :) And I know Jack is OOC… and I'm doing my best to fix it. Hint and suggestions are appreciated. I forwarded your compliments to my beta :) She was very happy with it, thank you!_


	9. Chapter 8: The Commodore

_**Yay, back for a little chapter.. Sorry it took so long. I have this huge POTC writersblock in my head.. but I'm fighting it!**_

**_Disclaimer: Ain't mine, will never be.. except for Eliza._**

Chapter 8: The Commodore.

One day I had the questionable honor of meeting Commodore James Norrington in person. Jack and I were above deck that day, both dressed up quite fancy in expensive clothing. The plan was to go ashore and settle some unfinished business. But the weather was giving us troubles, clouds were gathering and there was a strong wind that got stronger by the hour.

"Eliza, you look wonderful," Jack told me when he saw me in my newest dress. I smiled and was about to reply that he looked quite stunning also, when a shout from above demanded our attention.

"Ship on the horizon! Jack! It's the Royal Navy! Commodore Norrington's flagship!"

Norrington? I felt curious.

"The Commodore Norrington? James Norrington? Do you think he's finally found you then?" Jack was looking worried, and not in the least amused by my little remark.

"As it would seem. Will you excuse me please, Eliza? I'll make sure that he can't see me, so we can stay out of trouble. You try and distract him. Do what you do best, darling." With a little wink and a smile he disappeared below deck, leaving me behind. It didn't take the navy ship long to reach us, and she was heavily armed. A tall man appeared, his wig and fancy clothing betraying his status and position on the vessel.

"I'm searching for Jack Sparrow. I demand that you turn him over to the British Navy immediately. If not, harsh measures will be taken!"

So this was the feared Commodore Norrington. He wasn't unattractive, a bit arrogant perhaps, but most certainly not afraid of a bunch of pirates. With my most charming smile I stepped forward:

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Eliza van Zwol. May I inquire as to who I have the pleasure of speaking to?" I curtsied slightly and looked at him with anticipation. Norrington straightened up and looked at me with undisguised interest.

"Ah, Miss van Zwol, I've heard so much about you. I had the pleasure of working with your father. My condolences on your loss. I am Commodore James Norrington, and I am glad to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you very much for you consideration Commodore. You spoke of Captain Jack Sparrow earlier. I'm unfortunate to inform you that the Captain is occupied elsewhere. Could I give him a message from you?" Even from a distance I could see that he didn't believe me, but he merely smiled and shook his head disdainfully.

"I'm sorry Miss, but that just won't be acceptable. Please, will you grant me permission to come aboard?"

Reluctantly I motioned for him to come onboard the Pearl. I didn't trust this. He was up to something and I didn't know what. Once on board he walked up to me, grabbing my wrist in a fancy manner and kissing the palm of my hand.

"Enchante Mademoiselle," He murmured. Suddenly he pulled my arm towards him and turned me around, my back against his chest. The cold barrel of a pistol was pressed against my temple. At the same moment thunder struck, creating a deafening noise, lightning flashed against the sky.

This wasn't what I had expected! The British Navy wasn't even allowed to do this kind of thing to innocent people! But… was I still innocent according to them? Did I already have a criminal record? Too afraid to do or say anything I froze up, not moving a single muscle. Norrington whispered in my ear.

"Do not worry Miss, I won't harm you yet. In fact, your wellbeing lies in the hands of your captain, it's up to him if you'll escape this predicament alive." A shiver ran up my spine; this was a trap! They were using me to capture Jack! Norrington raised his voice.

"Jack Sparrow! Show yourself now, or I'll execute this young woman on the spot!"

Rain started pouring down on us, first just a few little drops, but soon it was raining so hard we were all soaked to the bone.

"Just a moment, hang on. Don't get your trousers tied up with your ears… though I can't see how that would be possible… Can't a man take nap for a little while? Ah, Commodore Norrington… what a pleasant surprise. I certainly didn't expect to see you here. Out for a little stroll ey? I see you're entertaining Eliza there… yes dear, now that's a real gun. Fascinating ain't it? What brings you here Commodore?" Norrington removed the pistol from my head and pushed me away before aiming the pistol at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain, if you please."

"You are charged with piracy and hereby arrested! Surrender yourself!"

Tripping over my own feet I fell into Jacks arms, and he caught me and thrust something into my hands. Quickly he whispered in my ear.

"I'm afraid you'll be needing that dear."

A dagger.

Jack pulled out his gun too and aimed it at Norrington.

"Not very probably Commodore. Let's see who can pull the trigger faster, shall we?" Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth. The Commodore stared at Jack angrily.

"I won't let you escape this time Jack," and pulled the trigger, simultaneously with Jack.

The gunshot rang through the air, almost at the same time thunder rolled through the sky. As if in a dream I saw Jack falling to the floor and Norrington clutching at his shoulder, dropping his pistol.

"Jack! No!"

Mr. Gibbs and Annamaria ran towards Jack, calling to me that Jack was still alive. But I didn't hear them. Blinded by tears I walked towards Norrington, seemingly taking forever to get there. I was clutching the dagger in my hand and my mind was set on murder.

Without pistol or sword, Norrington was defenseless. His crew simply stood there gaping at me as I approached him, putting my dagger at his throat. I didn't speak, but simply stared at him. Raindrops were mingling with my tears, the salty taste of them on my trembling lips.

"Go ahead," Norrington sneered hoarsely. "Kill me. I have achieved my goal. Jack Sparrow lives no more." It wasn't until then that I realized what had happened. Realization swept through my body like a tidal wave.

"No…death alone isn't satisfactory enough for what you have done. I'll let you live with your own conscience, with the knowledge that you killed a decent man. May the devil get you. Now get lost before I lose my patience and hurt you," I hissed at him, losing control of my hand and involuntarily giving him a shallow cut across his throat.

His hand went up to his throat and for a minute he stared at his bloodstained fingers. Then he turned around and sped to his ship. The moment he was back on his ship Annamarie cried out to me.

"Eliza! He's still with us!"

And all hell broke loose.

The Black Pearl set sail and heaven poured all her water on us all. Water was cascading down while the wind was howling around us. Barely audible above all the violence nature threw at us, I could hear Norrington shouting orders to set pursuit. I ignored it and followed Gibbs towards Jacks' cabin, where he was laid down on his bed.

The cook swiftly and expertly removed the bullet from Jack's chest, mumbling how it was a small miracle that Jack had survived that. He also mentioned that we needed another small miracle to get Jack through the inevitable fevers that were about to come. I sat at his bed for hours at end, I cried through those long hours, I cried and I prayed to God that Jack would make it. All that time, Jack was delirious. Several names passed his lips, mostly men. I think that it were the names of former crewmembers and friends of his. But despite all his 'adventures' with various strumpets, he only called out two women's names. Katrina, his mother, was one. He had told me a few times about her, mostly when he was too drunk to even stand on his own feet. He told me how much he had loved her, and how bad he felt about the fact that she died when he was very young.

The second name sent shivers down my spine and gave me something to think about. Day after day he moaned that name, he mumbled and sometimes he would even scream that name in agony. It was my name…he was calling out my name…Eliza…

After more than two weeks the fever finally subsided and Jack started getting well again. That was the small miracle we all had prayed for. Fever at full sea mostly meant certain funeral at sea.

It wasn't until then that I heard we had been sailing in a hurricane that day, giving us the opportunity to escape from Norrington… something I have been thankful for up until this day.

A few months later everything was back to normal. Jack was up and running about again and everybody was doing what they were used to do. Everyone…except me…

Why did he call out my name?

**_JeanieBeanie33: Priceless? And for everything else.. Mastercard+smile+ Glad you enjoyed it ;)_**

Pirate Blondie+blushes+ Thank you..

MypirateJack: He cares about her alright.. :) and who wouldn't like to pore cold water over someone sleeping?

FanFiction Fan: LOL.. yeah.. these chapters should look familiar to you +winks+ Poor squirrel? She's harassing me! Threatening that she'll eat all my peanuts if she doesn't get another role in a new chapter…

Daqzer: Thank you for your review. More chapters will be coming up, but a little bit slower than usual.. 


	10. Chapter 9: Just let me go

**Hello people. I'm back.. Thanks to all the support from my reviewers and my béta.. thank you all so very much! Well.. here we go with chapter 9. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: Just let me go.**

"Jack, I've decided that I want to return to Port Royal. I need to speak with my brothers. I think it's time that I go back home, back to Holland."

A somewhat rash decision, true, but more than a year had already passed since Jack had gotten himself shot. And still, even after all those months, I couldn't get it out of my head. Everything that happened in those days, everything he said and everything I felt back then. My feelings for Jack had grown stronger with each day that passed.

Despite my strong feelings of hate and loathing towards him in the beginning, despite the fact that I tried my hardest not to like him too much, despite all of that, I had to admit that I had fallen in love with him; in love with a pirate. The shame. The disgrace. My mother would've turned in her grave if she knew. It was starting to be a nuisance. I started blushing like a little girl with every sexual insinuation Jack made. And let me tell you, he insinuated a lot. As the days went by, this feeling of discomfort grew even stronger. Jack only had to look at me to make my cheeks turn a wonderful shade of red.

I slept badly at night. I feared and hoped that Jack would stride into my cabin. I wished he would sweep me off my feet and take me into his strong arms. But of course, this never happened.

Jack was working behind his desk when I announced my wish to leave; he was scribbling something on one of his many maps. He didn't even look up, didn't acknowledge my presence. He simply shooed me away with his hand. "But of course Eliza darling, whatever you say. Just name it and I'll make it happen. I'll come over and visit you in a little while, savvy? But right now, Uncle Jack has work to do."

I was stunned. Did he feel nothing for me? He sent me away so easily, not even the slightest remorse in his appearance. Apparently I had been mistaken in what I thought were his feelings for me, but this wouldn't change my decision to leave.

"As you wish, Captain Sparrow." Jack grunted satisfactory when he heard the title, but didn't say anything about the matter.

Deeply disappointed I turned around and walked out of the door. I held my head upright and my shoulders straight, but it was with great difficulty that I kept my calm.

It wasn't until I was in the safety of my own room that I let go of my tears and grief. After all this time on the ship I had grown fond of the people that surrounded me. I was accustomed to the freedom and sense of danger and adventure. The friendships and bonds that I had built up were precious to me; it hurt to notice that these feelings weren't returned in any way. Jack didn't care about me, and it was obvious that he couldn't be bothered by my presence on the ship.

I peered under my bed and grabbed my canvas bag, the one had I made myself during the long hours I sat beside Jack's bed. While I was folding my clothes and putting them in the bag, I heard heavy footsteps approaching my cabin rapidly. I stood up at the same moment the door was violently kicked open.

There, in the door, stood Jack, his eyes dark and a bitter look on his face. It was obvious he was upset about something.  
"What do you mean, return to Port Royal?!" he roared. Furious he stomped in and grabbed my arm with such force I never thought he would use against me.

"Didn't I treat you right? Did anything happen to you? Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" He started shaking my shoulders, seeming to believe that would change my mind.

Trembling I took a deep breath: "Because you promised me Jack, you would bring me back to Holland. You promised. I want to see my family again, my brothers, my aunts and uncles."

"Family," he growled "The same family that didn't even come looking for you in all those months you've been gone. The same family that has done nothing to get you back after I 'kidnapped' you from Port Royal."

"Jack, stop this." The tears that had dried up earlier that evening were running freely across my cheeks again. His words were hurting me more than he could ever know.

"No I won't stop. Damnit Eliza! Why do you wish to leave?" his voice sounded so sweet all of a sudden. Sweet, begging. Hurt even.

Hurt… what gave him the right to feel hurt? He had just called my whole family, including me, a disgrace, and for what reason? He broke his promise by not willingly letting me go. I was the one that should be angry, not him. I yanked my arm free, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why? You truly wish to know why, Jack? You really, really need to know a reason? Other than the reason that I long to see my relatives again? Other than the reason that I'm sick and tired of the ocean and dream of feeling land beneath my feet again? Isn't it reason enough that I'm growing weary of pirates? Isn't it enough that I don't want to wake up, not knowing whether I will see another sunset anymore? Isn't that reason enough for you, Jack?" With every reason I gave him I poked my finger in his chest, forcing him backwards bit by bit until he bumped against my bed.

At this point Jack had gone beyond looking angry or hurt. He stared at me as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth, as if he could hear something between the words I said. Something about my true feelings for him perhaps, something that made him think. Slowly he shook his head, the soft candlelight playing tricks with the trinkets in his hair.

"No Eliza, that isn't enough for me. I can see it in your eyes when you look out over sea. You love the smell of salt water; you adore the feeling of the wind caressing your hair and skin. In the time you've been here you've grown stronger, wiser. You've become friends with the same pirates you just claimed to grow weary of. Every time you participate in a fight, there's a smile on yer lips that tells ol' Jack you're savoring the danger and excitement."

He stepped forward gingerly and placed his hands on my shoulders. Stubborn and in no mind to give in I stared back into his eyes, refusing to answer him. We stood there like that for a few seconds that seemed to last a lifetime, until Jack finally let go of me.

"Fine. As you wish. A promise is a promise. It will never be said that Captain Jack Sparrow isn't a man of his word. Tomorrow we'll set sail for Port Royal. Before nightfall you'll be rid of the Black Pearl, milady."

Without waiting for my reply he stormed out of my chamber, closing the door behind him with great force. Feeling nauseated I sat down on my bed. I had gotten what I wanted. A dramatic reaction from Jack and permission to leave the ship, but why did I feel so awful? Why did I have the feeling that I was drowning and had to struggle to keep myself from suffocating?

Because he didn't tell me he loved me.

But, I didn't tell him I loved him either, so why should he tell me?

Because… because he simply had to know. But, wasn't that very unreasonable?

Yes… that was very unreasonable.

The night dragged on, and I had packed all my belongings in my bag. Lying on the bed I was staring at the flame from a candle, lost in my depressing thoughts. After I while I made up my mind. I would show to Jack what I felt for him.

As quickly as possible I dressed myself in a long shirt that reached below my knees, leather slippers would protect my bare feet against the splinters and glass that were scattered across deck. With trembling fingers I brushed my hair, telling myself over and over again that I had to do this. If I didn't do this, I would be wondering for the rest of my life if there had been a small chance that it might possibly have worked. Possibly.

Quiet as a little mouse and with legs that felt like rubber, I made my way towards Jack's cabin. Everything around me was dark, not a single lantern was burning. Hesitantly I opened his door, hoping Jack wouldn't wake up by the creaking noise.  
The sound of a pistol being cocked stopped me dead in my tracks. Somewhere from my right Jack whispered in the darkness: "Whoever you are, you'd better have a bloody good explanation as to why you're here… and you'd better not be a squirrel. I have some bad experiences with squirrels. So, if you're a squirrel, consider yourself dead."

A few seconds later a lantern was lighted and I could see Jack standing on my right. His pistol aimed for my head. When he saw it was me, and not some ferocious criminal, he lowered his gun and his eyes widened in surprise: "Eliza? What are you doing here?" He winked and grinned playfully. "Decided to stay with Uncle Jack ey? Couldn't resist, luv?"

For just a moment I found I couldn't move. All sort of thoughts were running through my head. All of them starting with 'What if…'. I shook my head, clearing my mind from those thoughts and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. I could see he didn't understand but I convinced myself that this was for the best and pressed my lips against his.

That kiss, my very first kiss, is something I will carry with me for the rest of my life. It should've been great, romantic and full of love and tenderness. And in a way, it was. I could vaguely taste the aroma of rum on his lips and I could smell the scent of his sweat mingled with salt water. But then, just when I was starting to think he felt the same way about me, my hopes were shattered. He gently pushed me away from him, breaking the kiss.

Big brown eyes stared at me, shocked. And even before he spoke the words, I knew what he was going to say.

"Eliza, love…I'm sorry. I love you, but not like that. Not like this. I mean…you're young enough to be my daughter. Not that I have any children…But…I'm old enough to be your father! I…I'm sorry, Eliza. I had no idea."

Feeling strangely calm, I caressed his face. I turned around and whispered to him before walking out of the door.

"Can you understand the reason why now?"

**Review replies:**

Nausicaa of the Spirits: **_Yeah, I was actually a bit surprised by how Norrington turned out to be in DMC... so I wanted to give my own vision on how he came to be such a savage looking fellow.. _**

Cyborg-chick:** _Welcome on board and thank you! Well.. the last chapter isn't written yet, so you can easily keep on reading without having to fear for the end._**

mypirateJack: **_Sorry I took so long with the update, hope you can still enjoy this chapter._**

pirateobsessed: **_I did a little research ;) But there are still a few flaws in it that I can't change without changing the whole story. Something with women on board ships and all.. _**

JeanieBeanie33: **_Sorry no, it isn't going all the way to DMC. But I can't tell too much about this without telling the whole story already fan: _****_The squirrel is evil! Trust me! I showed her Norrington, but she stole his wig... thinking it was a giant icecream..._**

IamMEagain: **_Thanks for the review, and after a long wait: here's the new chapter._**

Clueless-Patty: **_Sweet isn't it? ;) Well.. too bad he didn't feel the same way for her. Or so he claims. Cookies? I want cookies too.. -pouts- -Harasses boyfriend for cookies-_**


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye Jack

Well.. we're almost at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it a little bit. I'm thinking about a sequel.. but well.. only if you all say I should do it ;)

It's a bit fluffy and over dramatic ending on this chapter.. hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: It's all the property of the mouse! Eliza and William are mine though 

Chapter 10: Farewell Jack   
There it was, Port Royal, the port where I could find my brothers and ask them to help me. Port Royal, the port where I would set sail and go home, back to Holland. The harbor where I would see The Black Pearl one more time and leave her forever. The harbor where I would be able to let go of Jack, and try to forget him. 

He had been ignoring me those last days on board; he even tried to avoid me as much as possible on a ship. And as for myself, I didn't feel bad about that. I couldn't face him after that dreadful night in which I had kissed him, stupidly thinking there was a chance he loved me.

With sorrow in my heart I watched as we got closer to shore; I watched the buildings and people as they were gaining shape. It was a risk, bringing the Pearl this close to the Navy while sailing under the British flag. But Jack was convinced that we wouldn't be uncovered as long as we kept on carrying the flag and the white sails.

With great agility and speed the ship was moored and we finally laid anchor in the harbor. It was time for me to say goodbye. With the usual tears and best luck wishes from the crew I stepped ashore, without saying goodbye to Jack. He left the ship the moment she dropped anchor. He was gone to buy some supplies, Mr. Gibbs told me, smiling uneasy.

Feeling sad for a moment I watched The Pearl, bringing back memories of the happy moments I've had in the last few months. But I couldn't just keep on standing there, pondering about times that had been. My life as a pirate had come to end, right there and then. A memory, that was all that it was now. With my nose high in the air and straightened shoulders I turned around and walked away from the ship, into town.

Marty, a crewmember, had given me the address of a respectable inn not far from the fort. And indeed, it only took me a little while to find it. The Black Crow. Suitable name. The inn had a pleasant atmosphere inside, a few jolly old sailors were drinking their ale and the waitresses were busy serving bread and meat. What a difference from the last time I had been in an inn, exhausted and seeking help. The innkeeper behind the bar smiled kindly at me. "Good morning, can I help ye, Miss? Would ye like a bite to eat, something to drink, a room to spend the night perhaps?"

Feeling a little shy I looked up to the innkeeper and placed a gold coin on the counter. "A room, please. I'm not sure how long I will be staying, but I can pay you three nights in advance. Including meals." The room appointed to me was small, but acceptable.

A single bed with clean sheets occupied the right corner, while the left corner was completely filled with a small desk and chair. Right beside the desk was a rather large window, letting in the warm sunlight from the Caribbean sun.

I spent the rest of the day asking for information about Commodore Norrington and the British Navy, and at the end of the day I got into bed, feeling tired and a little bit lonely. I lay awake for a little while, staring at the ceiling. What should be my next course of action? My brothers. How would I find them? The quickest and easiest way would be to ask at the fort tomorrow. And if they didn't know, then I would have to inquire at every inn and pub in Port Royal. If even that didn't turn up anything then… then I would simply have to think of something else. I didn't want to consider that option yet. Going over my options and possibilities like that, I finally fell asleep.

It was a restless sleep, haunted by dreams and nightmares. And they all had one thing in common; they all had Jack in them. His face dominated my sleep that night.

When I woke up I felt disorientated. Why wasn't the ship moving? Why was it so quiet? Why weren't the seagulls crying and the waves breaking on the ship? It took me a little while to remember that I wasn't on the ship anymore and that it was normal for my bed to stand still like that.

After a hasty, but good breakfast, I made my way to the fort. I had almost reached it when I was accidentally knocked over by a soldier. Startled by the sudden collision, I didn't make any attempt to get up from the ground. The soldier quickly jumped up again and offered me his hand. His fellow soldiers were running past us, apparently in pursuit of some unlucky person: "I'm so terribly sorry, are you okay Miss?"

Surprised I looked up in a young face with blue eyes and blond unruly hair that had escaped from underneath his cap, giving him a boyish appearance. I accepted his hand and he pulled me back on my feet without any visible effort. And all I could do was stare at him, probably with my mouth wide open.

"Jacob? Is that you? Could it be?" The lad stared back at me, his surprised face a reflection of mine:

"How do you know my name? Who are you? How do you know me?" Quickly I took off my hat and pulled loose the pins that kept my curls together. My long hair fell down over my shoulders. Jacob's mouth opened slightly, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Eliza? That can't be… They told us you were dead… drowned." He was interrupted by another group of soldiers that went past us. Jacob grabbed my hand and took me with him. "Come on, we can't just keep on standing here. Follow me to the fort; you can explain everything once we're there. Gijs should be there too."

They were all right! Both of them! I can hardly describe the feelings of joy and relief that washed over me back then. Gijs was found rather quickly and we spent hours in a small chamber talking to each other. I told them what had happened to the others, I told them I was kidnapped by pirates and that those same pirates eventually released me again here in Port Royal.

I didn't tell them about my share in the criminal activities and I didn't tell them about Jack and my feelings for him. I did speak about my worries for Commodore Norrington; he might think that I had something to do with all those acts of piracy after all. Gijs shook his head, looking grim.

"I don't think you should worry about him Liza, he resigned his function as Commodore several months ago". Jacob put his large hands on my own.

"Eliza, you keep telling us that you want to go back, back to Holland. But why can't you just stay here? There are heaps of men that are simply dying to marry you. You're a fine looking girl… I mean woman… build your own future! Stay with us."

Stay here? In Port Royal? A little voice kept screaming in my head that this meant I would have the opportunity to see Jack again. And that made the decision for me. For the sake of my brothers, and secretly for Jack too, I stayed in Port Royal.

And my brothers were right. Two years after I left The Black Pearl I was betrothed to a Lieutenant of the British Navy. Sir William Grey, your grandfather. I was in love, I think, but I never forgot about Jack. With every story, every legend, everything that people could tell me about him, I listened eagerly. But after the very strange, and not very likely, story about Jack being eaten by a huge sea monster, things went quiet. I had given up the hope of ever seeing him again.

Until that one summer day, about a month after my marriage to William. I was visiting Jacob at the fort, I had brought them something to eat, a cake I believe. We were just talking a little bit when suddenly we heard screaming and shouting coming from outside the building. A few soldiers had taken captive a pirate and they were taking him to prison. A few onlookers were shouting that the pirate should be hanged there and at that very moment, thus getting rid of a danger to society. We went back inside and continued our idle chitchat, when after half an hour Jacob stood up with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Come Eliza, I want to show you our prison cells. Who knows? Perhaps you'll see an old friend there." He winked at that last remark, showing me that he meant no harm with it. Laughing and struggling a little I let him drag me downstairs to the cellblocks beneath the fort. Most of the cells were empty, save for a few pickpockets. The British had made sure that most of the island was wiped clean of criminal activity; they had made piracy nearly impossible.

Then we arrived at the last cell, one of the few that weren't empty. In that last cell, a man was sleeping peacefully with his hat pulled over his eyes. He made it seem as though he was sleeping in an inn instead of cold and clammy cell. A red shawl was barely visible amidst a wild and unruly bush of black hair, which was cluttered with trinkets and coins from every part of the world. On his fingers he wore beautiful rings, gold ones, silver ones, rings with rubies and diamonds. And just a little further on his arm, just above his wrist, a picture of a Sparrow proudly showed. Shocked I stopped in my tracks, gazing at the man in surprise and disbelief. Jacob turned around and looked at me in concern:

"Eliza? Are you okay? There isn't really anybody here that you know, is there?"

I nodded miserably, unable to utter a single word. There lay Jack. Captured. Jacob followed my stare and noticed Jack. Quickly he grabbed my arm and took me back upstairs, where he turned me around so he could look me straight in the eyes.

"Eliza, who is he? What has he done to you?" I smiled, my face feeling numb. "He hasn't done a thing to me. It is I who has done something terrible to him. The only thing I can accuse him of, is stealing my heart." Jacob finally released my arm so I could sit down on a chair and regain my composure; he just stood there, looking at me, thinking. Suddenly he gave me a key, a key to a cell door.

"Tonight, I'll give you three hours time and some privacy. Work it out with him, whatever it is." I stammered my thanks and let him escort me out of the fort. Before I left he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Eliza, don't do anything foolish. And with foolish I mean things like getting yourself held hostage so he can escape. And keep in mind that you're married to William now."

I nodded and made my way home, where William was waiting for me. My husband, and my new life.

That night, I went back to the fort. Jacob was on watch that night and he had made sure the other cells were empty and nobody would disturb us for a while.

"Three hours, sis. Three… that's all I could do," he told me, before ushering me downstairs.

With my heart beating somewhere in my throat I made my way towards where Jack was lying, he still lay just the same as when I saw him earlier that day. He looked so peaceful, sleeping and not having a care in the world. I leaned against the cool door and mumbled to myself.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, how do you get yourself in trouble like this?"

"That's easy love, Mr. Blake still remembered me. And unfortunately I didn't have any protection with me when I came across him in a bar. The real question is; how do I get myself out of trouble like this?" he suddenly answered from beneath his hat.

Startled I stepped away from the bars, almost dropping the key that I still clenched in my hand.

"I… I thought you were asleep!" Jack pushed his hat back and sat up, a golden grin on his face, as charming as he'd ever been.

"Ah, so now you're down on spying on men who are asleep, eh? Not something I'd expect from a married lady like yourself, love." I smiled back.

"Well, Jack Sparrow in prison isn't something I had expected myself." His grin disappeared from his face as he stood up and walked towards me, the only thing between him and me was the bars.

"I hadn't expect you to really leave, Eliza. And that too is something that happened despite what we expected." I swallowed with some difficulty and showed him the key.

"Jacob has given us three hours, Jack. That's three hours in which we can get you out of here. I'll tell them you overpowered me. Jacob doesn't know about this, I slipped something in his drink. He should be well asleep by now. That should give you the opportunity to…" Jack silenced me by putting his fingers on my lips.

"Ssh. No. They will see through your little scheme darling. By then, I'll be gone and you'll be the only one they can blame. They'll arrest you for assisting in the escape of a dangerous pirate. I've seen it happen before. Do you know what the penalty is for helping me escape?" I nodded sagely. Of course I knew. My father had been an officer. I was married to a bloody marine!

"Death. Hanged by the neck until death follows." I whispered hoarsely. Jack lifted my chin with his fingers so I could see his eyes, clouded with an emotion I couldn't determine.

"Correct milady, death. And even though I'm a pirate, your death isn't something that I would want on my conscience."

We stood like that for a little while; me gripping the bars as though I would fall without them and Jack stroking my hair softly.

"And… what happens now?" I asked him, afraid of what the answer would be. Jack grinned his golden grin again:

"Very simple, love, I will be staying here until my crew saves me. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Did I ever give you any reason not to trust me?" And I believed him. I stopped worrying; after all, his crew wouldn't abandon him. Jack pulled playfully on one of my curls.

"Know what? You can't keep on standing there like that for three hours straight. Why won't you come in and keep old Jack here company? It isn't much, but at least there's a bench." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows in what was probably a seductive manner. I laughed softly and sat down next to him, chewing on my lower lip nervously. It had been so long since I had last seen him, so long since I had the chance to talk to him like this.

And then, something snapped deep inside me. I started crying and flung my arms around his neck. I can't recall what I told him exactly, but I can only imagine that it was mostly gibberish. I was completely hysterical, sobbing heavily. Jack did his best to comfort, stroking my back awkwardly and whispering soothing little words in my ear. Finally the tears subdued and realization hit me; I was lying in Jack's arms, crying like a little baby and probably looking like a total mess. Feeling very ashamed I looked up at him, only to see him smiling back down on me.

"See love? It's the pirate inside of you. You just can't let go of me."

Perhaps it was the combination of his hypnotizing brown eyes and his words, but before I could help myself I blurted out something.

"Jack, I love you. I know you don't feel the same way about me and that I shouldn't say this, but I…" And before I could finish, Jack interrupted my sentence. And what a way to interrupt, he simply kissed me. It was like the first kiss we shared and yet, so much better. This one was longer, more intense, it was tender and harsh at the same time. And this time, he didn't pull back and he didn't shatter my hopes and dreams. Finally he let go of me and sat back with a sly smile on his face. I was dumbfounded and lightly touched my lips with the tips of my finger, trying to feel the kiss again. "But I thought… that you didn't… I mean… You said…" I stammered.

Jack smiled without joy. "Pirate," he said, and pulled me back in his arms again. I will spare you the details, but the three hours we had were nowhere near enough.

When I left, Jack gave me a little locket, one he used to keep with him where ever he went.

"Just so you will always remember your dear Jack." He kissed my forehead.

"I will never forget you Jack, not even if I wanted to. I'll give you this locket back the next time we see each other."

"I'm sure you will, love. I'm sure you will" Jack murmured. One last kiss and then it was time to leave.

The next day his execution was scheduled. William and I went there together. Perhaps it's somewhat strange, but I didn't feel sorry about my night with Jack. And I still wasn't worried; I was convinced Jack would come out of this alive.

It was a beautiful day, not a single cloud marked the sky. A huge crowd surrounded the gallows, making Jack seem small and lonely. I kept on looking around me, looking for a sign that would tell me he would escape, that they would come to rescue me, until Jack caught my eyes with his sad gaze. Then it hit me; he had lied to me.

No one would come to his rescue; this was the end for him. I wanted to cry out, but couldn't. Then, the drums stopped and the hatch opened beneath him.

It was a swift ending. He died instantly. William would tell me later on that Jack had broken his neck the minute he fell. Still and lifeless his body hung on that rope, swaying gently in the sea breeze.

William and I had stood there for more than an hour, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. After more than an hour William urged me to come back home. He really was dead; there was nothing I could do. We arranged his funeral. I couldn't bear the thought of my Jack hanging near the entrance of the Port Royal harbor as a warning sign like most pirates.

We gave him a grave on the bottom of the sea, like a true pirate would have wished.

Nine months later I gave birth to your mother, a beautiful baby girl with brown eyes and black hair. Jack Sparrow's baby girl.

_**Well… here you have it. What do you think? Feedback please?**_

_**Nausicaa of the Spirits: I updated! A little bit late again.. but I still updated. You think Jack really loved her? ;)**_

_**JeanieBeanie: Well.. it was a bit inspired on the fact that he kind of pulled back when wanting to kiss Lizzie in DMC (ok ok.. I know it was because he was startled by the black spot coming back.. but it's the thought that counts) I added a few more things from the movie ;) just for you **_

_**MyPirateJack: Yeah, my heart would be broken too. I can't imagine what I would do if I'd kissed the man I loved and he would just tell me he doesn't love me.. ack.. (goes off to hug her boyfriend even more now)**_

_**ArmoredSoul: I updated:D you happy now? ;)**_

_**Pirateobsessed: ahem.. yeah well.. sorry about this chapter then ;) I blame it all on the hormones! Hope I didn't scare you away now..**_

_**Clueless Patty: Yeah.. I like bizarre twists to my stories. Hm.. no more cookies :( And no boyfriend around until tomorrow.. grr.. The minute I have more cookies I'll share em with you.**_

_**Fan: Sweeping off feet… That would be great :) But alas, this chapter isn't so cheerful.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Until we meet again

**So.. yeah.. last chapter. Unfortunately my béta disappeared from the face of.. erhm.. my mailbox. I'm a little bit worried because we've heard al lot of things about people dying because of the harsh weather parts of the US had suffered the last few weeks.. **

I hope you all will enjoy this last chapter.. I know I did.

Chapter 11: Until we meet again

Looking completely shocked Anna stares at me: "Jack's daughter… but… how…" I shake my head, chuckling softly: "My dear, I'm not going to tell you how Jack could be the father. That's something I'll leave for your parents and your future husband."

The girl blushes and looks away shyly. I grab her hand and put something in it, smiling at her and giving her a little wink: "This belongs to you now. Let it listen to your heart and it will always show you your path."

For a second I glance at her face, when I suddenly feel a great pressure on my chest and I start coughing violently.

* * *

"Grandmother? Grandmother! Are you all right? Please! Say something!" Desperately I start shaking her shoulder, her tiny frame feeling fragile in my hands. But to no avail, I receive no response. After she started coughing she just fell back in to her pillows, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes that would never see anything again. Not even the slightest breath passes her lips. 

With my heart in my throat I try once more: "Nana? Please…?"

Nothing but silence. She is gone. I stand up, my legs trembling beneath me. I open the door and ask the doctor of he would please examine her again; it appears she's not feeling very well anymore. My father puts his hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me.

The doctor quickly examines her before turning to my father and me: "I'm sorry to inform you, but your grandmother has passed away." All hope I still subconsciously had, the hope that she might still be alive, was gone at that very moment. I stare at her body, willing her to open her eyes and tell us that it has all been a joke. But she didn't. No matter how hard I stared.

I feel a tender squeeze in my shoulder, my father asks me softly if I'm all right. All I can do is nod, not a single word will pass my lips. With a single motion from my hand I gesture for them to leave the room. I'll let my father break the news to mother.

As soon as the door closes behind them I break down. I fall down on my knees and start crying: "How dare you! How dare you tell me this and then leave me without an explanation! How could you! Why now? Why wait so long? Why!" When I ball my hands into fists I notice something in my hand that has been there all the time. I wipe my tears away, already feeling ashamed for my outburst. Carefully I unfold my hand to see what my grandmother has given me. There, in the palm of my hand, a medallion shines in the soft candlelight.

It's a pretty trinket, hold up by a gold necklace. In the center of the medallion the initials J.S. stand out. "Jack Sparrow" I whisper viciously. On the left side sits a small button that opens the locket. And there, inside the locket, is a small compass. But something is wrong though. It doesn't point north.

* * *

A bright light that slowly subdues to a soft glow. A handsome young woman steps away from one of the shadows. She looks slim, has gray blue eyes and long, curly blond hair. She is looking at something in the palm of her hand. When we look a little closer, we can see it's a soap bubble. For a moment the reflection of a face resembling hers, but slightly younger, wavers in the bubble. But then the woman smiles and blows the bubble from her hand. 

Another figures steps from the shadows and approaches her: "Took you long enough, love." The woman doesn't speak, but takes something from her neck and offers it to the man: "I told you I'd return it to you when we would meet again?"

Jack smiles: "So you did." He takes the medallion, or rather a hazy reflection of the medallion, and puts it around his own neck again. It rests against his chest again, where it belongs.

Jack takes her hand and gives it a small kiss: "Eliza, you look like an angel. As you always did."

This time Eliza can't help but laugh out loud, just before Jack pulls her towards him for a long kiss.

And even before the kiss has ended, these figures will fade into nothing. Until they're nothing more but a vague memory, nothing more than a strange story that will be told for decades until nobody remembers who they were precisely.

* * *

**Tadaaa.. we're done. **

And I want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed to this story! I love you all very much ;) Perhaps I'll write another story about POTC again someday and I hope I'll "see" you all again.

Nausicaa of the Spirits: Well.. basically.. I did the inevitable.. letting Jack die.. :) Sorry...

Ensiho: -Gives hankerchief- Nah.. you're not crying ;) I believe you

MypirateJack: Nooo.. don't hate me! -Gives cookies- Hope this chapter was a little less sad

JeanieBeanie: Yeah.. technically she was :) But I just came up with that twist as I wrote along. I like twists...

Chicaga: Thank you for the compliment:) I like stories with a rather sad yet romantic ending, so I just thought I'd use it in my own story.. Glad you liked it.

**Captain Ella Raven: Oh dear.. don't cry. -Hands another hankerchief- Here's the next, yet last, chapter for you. Let me know if you liked it. **

ArmoredSoul: Babies are always a happy factor in a story, don't you think? ;)

kait1029: -Puts box with hanky's in front of her- Dry your tears, here's the update!

Clueless-Patty: Well.. I was thinking that Jack had to die eventually. And somehow I couldn't think of Jack as an old man, losing his struggle with time. So I thought of a more appropriate ending.

Captain Emma Sparrow: -Motions towards the box with paper hanky's- I updated ;)

**So I guess this is goodbye.. until we meet again my good reviewers and readers.. **

Lona


End file.
